cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gear Chronicle
"Gear Chronicle" (ギアクロニクル Giakuronikuru) is a clan from the nation of Dark Zone, introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon. Units in this clan are themed around equipment and automatons powered by steam and gears, wearing industrial revolution inspired clothing (also referred to as Steampunk). This clan's play style started as a mix of returning the opponent's rearguards to the bottom of their deck and guard restriction skills. However with the release of Gear chronicle's second trial deck the focus seems to have switched to a new clan specific keyword skill called "Time Leap". Chrono Shindou uses this clan in the anime and manga. In the anime Rive Shindou and Ryuzu Myoujin are also Gear Chronicle users, they brought this clan to the world. In ''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis'', the Gear Chronicle clan is now sold to the public. Background What is Gear Chronicle? (October 27, 2014) It is an army that appeared abruptly from the mysterious gate called "Interdimensional Gate", excavated from Dark Zone's ancient ruins. Led by Gear Dragons with the power to transcend space and time, the army keeps on traveling across all eras and dimensions. Those who synchronize themselves with the minds and power of Gear Dragons are welcomed to join the interdimensional transcendence journey as comrades. The nations of Cray are cautious about their actions, and proceed to inspect them, but their purpose remains unknown. ---- What is Gear Chronicle? (October 31, 2014) "Gear Chronicle" is the group of travelers who transcend time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurred on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chronojet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... Sets containing Gear Chronicle cards Booster Sets: *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (16 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (15 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (8 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (? cards) Trial Decks: *G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon (19 cards) *G Trial Deck 6: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon (19 cards) Starter Sets: *G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon *G Starter Set: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (? cards) Races Shared Races *Workeroid Unique Races *Gear Beast *Gear Colossus *Gear Dragon *Gearoid Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Chronojet *Chronojet Dragon (Archetype) List of Gear Chronicle cards Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk (Gear Beast) *Chrono Dran (Gear Dragon) *Engaging Gear Cat (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Gunnergear Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Heart Thump Worker (Critical) (Workeroid) *Luckypot Dracokid (Draw) (Gear Dragon) *Steam Battler, Dadasig (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Battler, Meshda (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Lugalbanda (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Kah-ranma (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Merkal (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Shu Sin (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Jusil (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Uluru (Heal) (Gearoid) *Steam Worker, Kuda (Gearoid) *Stomach Clock Gear Rabbit (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Timepiece Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Twinkle Worker (Heal) (Workeroid) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Wakey Wakey Worker (Stand) (Workeroid) Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Forethoughtful Gear Fox (Gear Beast) *Masergear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Mist Geyser Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Breath Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Ur-ningin (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Ur-zaba (Gearoid) *Steam Mage, En-narda (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Arlim (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Dah-nish (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Lacina-Ber (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ul-nin (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Burnham (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Dizkal (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Gigi (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Alu (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Tauge (Gearoid) *Steam Worker, Etana (Gearoid) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf (Gear Beast) *Timebreak Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Withdrawn Gear Raven (Gear Beast) Grade 2 *Accomplished Pen and Sword Gear Hound (Gear Beast) *Clock Fencer Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Distance-running Gear Horse (Gear Beast) *Mechanized Gear Tiger (Gear Beast) *Glimmer Breath Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Great Carapace, Gear Turtle (Gear Beast) *History-maker Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound (Gear Beast) *Leading Mark Standing Gear Goat (Gear Beast) *Lost City Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Relic Master Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Smokegear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Fighter, Amber (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Galm (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Kalibum (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Lugal (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Puzur-Ili (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Xang (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Balul (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Merianna (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ishin (Gearoid) *Twinmaser Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Upstream Dragon (Gear Dragon) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Brestflare Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Chronojet Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Divergence Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Fate Wheel Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Metalglider Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Nixie Number Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Ruin Disposal Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Smithereen Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Steam Battler, Ku-bau (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Balih (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Elul (Gearoid) Grade 4 *Chronodragon Nextage (Gear Dragon) *Fiery March Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix (Gear Beast) *Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus (Gear Beast) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon (Gear Dragon) Category:Gear Chronicle